


Legendary Lion Turtles

by previouslyonavatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mainly Gen, Relationships may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslyonavatar/pseuds/previouslyonavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Voltron fanfiction set in the world of Avatar/Korra.<br/>---<br/>When the Avatar disappears, the world is thrown into chaos. The four nations attempt to unite together to fight their new enemy, but it seems hopeless. Lance, Hunk and Pidge are recruits in the United Forces army. On a trip to the north, they make a discovery that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge will be referred to with They/Them pronouns, I don't want to make their gender reveal part of the plot and I wish for everyone to be able to read the character the way they wish to, so I'm keeping it neutral. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. The Princess of the Northern Water Tribe had been announced as the new Avatar, and the world rejoiced at all the promise this young girl showed. No one could have foreseen the evil that would follow long before she could master all the elements, or make any real difference to the world. The Avatar disappeared a few years after the announcement, during an attack on her family. Many believed her dead, but no new Avatar came to replace her.

The Avatar’s disappearance was soon followed by mysterious dark creatures appearing all over the world, seemingly out of nowhere. They were unfamiliar, did not look like people and did not respond to any attempt at communication, instead wreaking havoc wherever they went. They targeted smaller, isolated communities, and managed to wipe out a large proportion of the Air Nomads in a short amount of time. Villages in the other nations were either taken or abandoned, and many people fled to the larger cities in a search of safety. In this chaos, Republic City was formed for people of all nations, where the citizens have been working together to find a way to stop the threat.

But many still believe that without the Avatar, it is an impossible task.


	2. Journey North

The boat that had departed to the north from the Republic City harbor made a low groaning noise as it slid through thin layers of ice. It wasn’t made for these weather conditions. The noise made the largest of the three teenagers on the bow of the ship look over the edge nervously. Hunk couldn’t help but imagine just how cold this water would be to fall into if the ship were to sink.  
  
“I see it! I see it! The North Pole! The Water Tribe!” Lance shouted, breaking a rare moment of silence between the three of them. He hopped up and down on the deck, pointing at stripe of white on the horizon. “We’ve arrived!”  
  
Pidge looked sideways at Lance from their sitting position on the deck, where they were hunched over a radio. They slowly raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not just another large iceberg, like, I don’t know, the last seven times you shouted that?”  
  
“Yeah.” Hunk said, leaning slightly over the railing with a sick expression on his face. “You keep giving me false hope, Lance. Every time you say we’ve arrived I hope this torture is finally over.”  
  
“Anyway,” Pidge added. “Shouldn’t you be able to recognize the place you grew up and lived for most of your life?”  
  
Lance glared at them both. “Look, even from people from the Water Tribe, ice is ice. I can’t tell it apart from this distance! That’s not weird!”  
  
“Well, you could stop shouting it until you’re sure.” Pidge replied before returning their attention to the radio. Lance had no good reply to this so instead he pouted as he looked over the water at the horizon. He really hoped it was finally the first sign of his home, he hadn’t been back here for more than two years, not since he joined the United Forces army. This was the first longer break they had gotten, and he was both excited and nervous about returning home. He wondered if his family had missed him, if things were different, if he would still feel at home there.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of a large, brown hand that waved in front of his face.  
  
“Hello? Lance? Are you alright?” Hunk asked, peering at him worriedly. “You look sort of… sad?”  
  
Lance pushed his hand away irritably. “Hunk, personal space! I was just thinking.”  
  
He thought he could hear Pidge mutter something under their breath in response to that without so much as a glance up at the two of them. He couldn’t make out what it was they had said, but he could guess.  
  
“You know, it would be understandable if you were nervous about going back.” Hunk said, apparently not easily distracted for once. “I mean, it’s been ages.”  
  
“Only two years.” Lance muttered. “Not that long. I’m not _nervous_. In fact, I’m just excited. You two will love it, there’s so much Water Tribe food that they never get quite right in the city.”  
  
Hunk looked excited at the prospect of food but Pidge frowned. “You mean the sea prunes there are actually edible? The ones you made us eat were horrible.”  
  
Lance frowned and turned to both his friends, his back now to the horizon. “They weren’t the best quality, maybe, but they were fine! Sea Prunes are delicious. Tell them, Hunk.”  
  
“Uhh…”  
  
“Hunk! You said you loved them!”

“He lied.” Pidge said smugly. “I saw him throw them away when you weren’t looking.”  
  
“Pidge!” Hunk said, dismayed. “I didn’t hate them.” He added, looking back at Lance. “They just… well, I was full, that’s all.”  
  
“I’ve _never_ heard you said you were full.” Lance crossed his arms. “I can’t believe the two of you, you have no appreciation or respect for good-” 

He stopped talking as he saw their expressions change to shock and wonder. They both gasped at the same time. Pidge scrambled to their feet, the radio forgotten on the deck. “What?” Lance asked, turning around to see what they were looking at.  
  
It was the Northern Water Tribe, and even Lance’s mouth dropped open a little. Had it always been this beautiful? The ice that made up the wall sparkled slightly in the sunlight, and even from this distance it was clear that the architecture was stunning.  
  
Lance glanced at his two friends, and quickly regained his own composure. He let a smug smile spread over his face. “Not bad, huh?” He asked them, putting an arm around each their shoulders and pulling them close. “I told you so.”  
  
Pidge took off their glasses, polished them and put them back on. “I suppose this was all made with waterbending?”  
  
“Well. I suppose. But that doesn’t make it less impressive.” Lance said defensively.  
  
Hunk seemed to have forgotten his earlier seasickness, he looked excited. “I think it’s not much longer!”  
  
As if the ship had heard him, it started to slow down before coming to a complete halt. A speaker above their heads crackled to life.  
  
“Attention passengers, we have an unfortunate announcement. The ice up ahead is too thick during this time of the year for this ship to pass through, and we have to wait until a group of waterbenders from the Northern tribe create a path for us, this could take several hours.  We apologize for the inconvenience.”  


“What?!” Lance exclaimed in dismay. “But we’re right THERE. We can see it!”

Hunk groaned. “Half a day left on this swaying monster.” He muttered. “I’ll be over there, you guys don’t need to see this.”

Lance grabbed his sleeve before he ccould walk away from them. “No. I’m not waiting. We don’t need a dumb boat to take us the last few yards, we’ll go ourselves.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged a look. “We’re not swimming.” Hunk said quickly.

Lance raised an eyebrow, giving them an unimpressed expression. “Really? You two do know I’m a waterbender, right?”

Another look between them. “Well… of course.” Pidge said. “But whenever you bend, people tend to get wet.”

“Or drenched.” Hunk added.

“Submerged.”

“Near the point of drowning.”

Lance waved his hands in front of their faces. “Alright, alright! I get your point. But this time it’s different. Look,  I’m completely in my element here. This isn’t a silly little fountain in the city, it’s the ocean, it’s the _North Pole_ , I can do this.”

“It’s easier to drown in the ocean than in a fountain.” Pidge pointed out. “So is that really reassuring?”

“Alright, if you want to stay on a ship with only Hunk…” Lance said slowly. “But he does look like he’s going to be sick any moment. Meanwhile, I’ll be warm and comfortable in a cozy house. Who knows how long this boat will stay here.” He looks at Hunk. “Moving and swaying.”

“I’m in.” Hunk said quickly. “Just, be careful?”

“You know me.” Lance said with a wink.

“Yeah, that’s the problem.” Pidge muttered, but they started packing up their radio. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

“You won’t regret this.” Lance promised.

\---

“I strongly regret this.” Hunk called, clinging to the railing and looking down at Lance on the surface of the water.

“Come on Hunk!” Lance shouted up at him from the chunk of ice he had created after jumping off the ship. “Just jump! I’ll catch you with bending, you won’t get hurt.”

Pidge was already next to him, sitting down on the ice with their packed up gear clutched to their chest. They looked somewhat rumpled, but seemed to be mostly alright. “It’s not as bad as it looked!” They shouted up. “Lance sort of knows what he’s doing!”

“You nearly fell into the freezing ocean!” Hunk countered. “I saw it.”

“But he caught me and I’m fine!”

“I changed my mind guys, I’ll stay here. Go on without me.”

Lance glanced at Pidge. “Distract him.” He muttered.

Pidge shakily got to their feet, unsteady on the ice. “Hey, Hunk. What would you like to eat for lunch later?”

Surprised at the sudden change of subject, Hunk blinked. Then he got a dreamy expression on his face as he imagined it. “Well, now that you mention it, I could really go for some komodo chicken. Or maybe some noodles with crab puffs, like we had the other day. It was so tasty I had dreams about it for days. Though, not all those dreams were good.” He frowned. “Maybe no crab puffs, in my dream it tried to eat me and—“

While he was talking, he failed to notice a tendril of water rise up from the ocean and inch its way toward the deck of the boat. It wasn’t until it wrapped around his ankle that he realized what was happening.

“LAAAAAANCE!” He shouted as he was yanked from the deck, into the air and almost instantly started plummeting down towards the ocean. His eyes watered and he held onto his own pack of belongings for dear life.

Before he could hit the water, the tendril straightened and held his weight, suspending him in the air by his ankle. His eyes were still closed, braced for impact, before he slowly opened one. His own reflection looked back at him from the surface of the water, only a few inches below his face. Before he could do anything else, he was slowly lifted up again and deposited onto the piece of ice his friends were waiting on.

“See? Easy.” Lance said.

Hunk didn’t answer, instead he bent over the edge of their little island and retched.

\---

“So now what?” Pidge asked Lance after Hunk had recovered somewhat. “We’re on a piece of ice, not the North Pole.”

Lance grinned. “Now it’s time for the next step.” He shifted his feet and attached them to the ice firmly. “Hold on tight.”

Before the others could protest, he threw his arms back and the ice floe shot forward through the water, shooting between two large icebergs in the direction of the Northern Water tribe.

Hunk was holding Pidge and both yelled every time they came close to colliding with other chunks, which started happening more and more frequently the closer they got to the city on the horizon.

“Left!” Pidge shouted.

“No, right!” Hunk yelled before closing his eyes tightly.

“I got this!” Lance yelled back, turning a sharp corner to pass through a narrow strip of water between sheets of ice taller than they were, the sides of their piece of ice were shaved off as it scraped against the walls of ice around them. “We’re almost there!”

Pidge looked up and saw that Lance was right, the wall of the Northern Water Tribe city was a lot closer than it had been before, stretching out before them.

“I know an entrance, just hold on a little longer!”

He took another sharp turn, scattering a few alarmed turtle seals and managed to get them close to the wall. He pointed at a certain spot. “The wall is not as thick here, I used to sneak through here all the time when I was young.”

“How could it be so easy to sneak in and out, isn’t this wall supposed to keep people out?” Pidge asked, extracting themselves from Hunk with some difficulty.

Lance snorted. “It’s supposed to keep people out that aren’t waterbenders. Thankfully, I am one.”

“Please hurry.” Hunk said, hugging himself. “I’m freezing.”

“Maybe you should put on your warmer clothes.  Both of you.” Lance said. He had already changed into his parka on the ship and wondered why they hadn’t yet.

Pidge and Hunk both looked at him blankly.

“We… are wearing them.” Pidge said as they hid their hands in the pockets of their tunic. “This is the warmest thing I have.”

Lance looked them over and shook his head. “That won’t do. Those are Earth Kingdom clothes.’

“News flash. We are both from the Earth Kingdom. Those are the kind of clothes we have!” Pidge said, annoyance clear on their face.

“Right.” Lance said, feeling guilty for not preparing them better. “Right. We’ll get to my home and we’ll get you guys some parkas that fit.” He looks at both, taking both their sizes. “Well, we’ll try anyway.” He said before bending a passage through the ice wall.

\---

Going home had been easier than Lance had expected. His family had been as warm as he had remembered and he’d been hugged and kissed more times than he could count. Hunk and Pidge also seemed to feel at home, laughing and chatting with different members of his family.

Pidge was talking to one of his siblings and they were both laughing, Lance could only assume they were discussing his most embarrassing moments at the United Forces academy. Meanwhile, Hunk was eating kale cookies and talking to Lance’s mother about the recipe. They were both wearing somewhat ill fitting Water Tribe clothes but at least they no longer looked cold.

Lance made sure no one was paying attention to him before he slipped out of the back door. There was one more person he had to say hello to.

The statue had once been in a more prominent place in the Northern Water Tribe, in front of the royal palace. Until the city had expanded and bigger palace had been built in a more central place. She alone had remained, abandoned and largely forgotten.

Lance had always loved it. It wasn’t too far from his house and as a kid he had spent many hours sitting in front of it, looking at the details.

The statue was completely made of ice and it depicted a girl, a little older than him, her features absolutely beautiful. She looked almost otherworldly, glittering in the moonlight, and Lance once again felt himself captivated by it as he looked at it now. The details on her face, down to the two markings beneath her eyes, made her look almost real. Every time he came here he wondered who she had been, why she deserved a statue, and why she looked so sad.

“Hey there.” He said, after he’d been looking at her for a few minutes. “It’s been awhile.”

He knew it was silly to talk to it, but it also felt bad not to. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone was here to hear him.

She towered above him, so he had to crane his neck to look up at her face. There was a tall pedestal underneath her feet, and he could only guess that she used to overlook a courtyard full of people. Now all she looked at was snow, ice and occasionally an awed boy. He had considered showing this place to Hunk and Pidge, but it felt too personal.

They would probably be missing him soon.

He, sighed and then waved at the statue before turning away from her, resisting the urge to look back over his shoulder. It was silly, it was just a piece of ice.

Perhaps because he did not look back, he missed the slightest shift in her expression as she watched him leave.

 


End file.
